God Of War
by Emilia-InkHeart
Summary: Harry is a street fighter, but he has an even deeper secret. When a new student arrives in his class, his entire world turns upside-down. FLUDD. has some violence. rated for that.
1. Part 1

The teenager ran half heartedly to his class. Not that he cared for class, it was his senior year anyway, but he still didn't like being late. It was already 8:45 and he knew Mr. Walter will give him hell and detention for the next 3 days. He couldn't care less what the old gazer thought of him, and he didn't really have anything good to do for the next 3 days anyway.

He stopped in front of the door, rearranged his uniform, knocked and walked in. only the shouts didn't come right at him like he expected from his teacher. In fact, Mr. Walter seemed to be in a very good mood and simply told the boy to sit down quietly.

The brunet scanned the room to try and figure whether his classmates knew anything about their teacher's odd behavior. Seeing no one had any info in the matter he simply went and sat at his usual place next to one of his best friends. The other smiled at him and greeted him with his Bolton accent.

"Mornin' mate!"

"Hey Dan. What's up with him?" He nodded towards their teacher, who was now cleaning the black board (why do people still call it black-board? IT'S NOT EVEN BLACK!) a bit too cheerfully then needed.

"No clue. Maybe he got promoted or something?"

"At teaching? Seriously?" the other arched an eyebrow at him.

"Well then, Mr. Smarty-pants, what's your theory?"

"I—"

"Mr. Jones and Mr. Judd! Please stop your chattering at this instance! Now, as I was saying…"

Harry turned to look back at his teacher just as there was a knock at the door. The door opened, revealing a student Harry had never seen before. He had blond hair and chocolaty brown eyes. He looked a bit scared but tried to hide it by looking serious and mature.

The student walked inside and looked around. His eyes lingered on Harry for a few more seconds then necessary, then he turned to the teacher.

"Are you Mr. Walter?"

Harry swallowed and lowered the hat he usually wore to hid his scar. Ever since he got it Harry hated that scar, so he convinced the teachers to let him wear that baseball hat of his at school.

Mr. Walter turned to the student excitedly and announced that this was a new student that transferred from some high-class school.

"Guess that's why he's all weird. Another great student to his freaky collection." Danny whispered as the teacher asked the new kid to introduce himself.

"I am Thomas Michael Fletcher. Nice to meet you all." the boy said then his eyes landed on Harry once more. Harry gripped the tip of his hat, illuminating shadows around his eyes. Making him a little like a hitter from some comic book.

"Well Thomas, it's lovely to have you in our class and I'm sure that you will get along with the other students. Now, go sit… over there. There is an empty seat behind Judd." Their teacher spoke, completely unaware to the tension that grew in between the two teens. Harry grunted at the mention of his name, causing the sides of Thomas' mouth to slightly twitch into a small smirk. It was clear to Harry now that the blond was studying him.

Thomas walked over to the empty seat behind Harry and sat down, looking around and checking his surroundings.

The double history lesson they had went well, but Harry just couldn't concentrate. He could feel the new kid, _Thomas_, staring as his back though the entire time. Practically piercing holes in his back with his gaze.

When the bell rang for the break Harry fled the room, Danny chasing him to their normal spot under the big oak tree that was behind the library.

"Wow, mate! What's gotten into you? What's the rush?"

"It's that new guy…" Harry signed, finally stopping under the tree. "He gave me the creeps."

"Someone scared Harry? _Harry?_ Who's the son-of-a-devil?"

The two teen's turned to greet their best friend, Dougie. He was one year younger than them so they didn't study together, but he was still with them every break. The boy sat between Harry and Danny and the northerner started talking about Thomas and Mr. Walter's funny behavior.

In the mean time Harry looked up at the blue sky and took off his hat. This was the only place within the school grounds that Harry would take it off and reveal his scar. The scar wasn't annoying him because it was ugly or anything. In fact, it was pretty cool. A scar like lightning. Well, even though he's was on the side of his head instead of his forehead, it was still sort of like Harry potter's scar so he didn't like that fact, but that wasn't the reason he hated it. Harry hated that scar because it was a reminder. Even Dougie and Danny didn't know the real way he got that scar. He told them he ran into a glass window, but that wasn't true. Harry shook he's head and pushed those thoughts aside so he won't have to remember.

"So let me get this straight… a geek with blond hair and puppy brown eyes scared the god of war?"

"Doug, for the last time, _please_ stop calling me that!"

"Give it up, Haz. He'll never stop. And that reminds me! When is your next match?"

"They're not matches, Danny, they are fights. And our victorious god will win for sure. He always does."

"Whatever, Dougz. So? When is it?"

"I'm not supposed to have any in the near future, actually. People already know I'm strong so no one challenged me in quite a bit."

No one but Dougie and Danny knew about Harry's secret 'street-life'. Harry ran away from home and moved to their city. He now lived in this old house that was abandoned, but sometimes (most of the time actually) he slept over at Danny's or Dougie's houses. They're moms liked him very much so they've never asked him why he comes over so much, afraid he will be offended or feel unwelcomed and won't come anymore. This was very fortunate for Harry. That way he didn't have to come up with excuses.

Harry learned martial arts when he was younger. One day, just after he moved to the city, he got into a street fight. He won, but his hat fell off in the middle of the fight and the guys watching the fight gave him the nickname 'Flash'. Like a flash of lightning. A name he earned thanks to not only his lightning-shaped scar, but also because of his fighting style.

Harry fought with bare hands wide open, hitting his opponent with the side of his hand at vital spots such as the neck, back, sides of his ribcage, knees or just upside the head.  
His strongest hit though was dodging his opponent, standing above him and hitting him down on the back of his neck. Just like a lightning striking and slicing through the sky. Yet Harry never used that one in his fights. It was too strong and endangered his opponent's life. Harry was a fighter, not a killer.  
Plus, Harry was 'fast like lightning' so it was no question that the name fitted him perfectly.

At first Harry tried to keep away from the fighting, but other fighters kept challenging him until he gave in. now it was practically his hobby. After they became close friends Harry told Danny and Dougie about he fights, and the two decided that since Harry never lost, they could at least make some money out of it. Each time they'd go around the crowed and have bets with the people and fighters that watched the fight and got money when Harry won. Harry would get 50% and the other two will get 25%. Harry didn't like that idea at first, but he gave in when he saw that, Dougie and Danny being themselves, he couldn't change his friends' minds. Plus he needed the money for food and clothing. Sometimes he would get things for he's new house, but since most of the furniture was already there when he moved in that only happened when he broke something or needed to get something fixed.

"Hey, isn't that him? The creep?"

Harry turned his gaze towards the place Dougie was pointing at to see the blond in question rounding the corner and spotting them. He started walking towards them. Harry swore under his breath as he placed his hat back on, something that didn't go unnoticed by Thomas, and Dougie quickly hid his hand behind his back. As if that wasn't suspicious in the slightest.

"You know it's very rude to point at people. Hello Jones… Judd."  
Dougie stock his tongue out at him in response, causing the older blond to roll his eyes at him. "And who are you, if I may ask? I haven't seen you in our class."

"He's name is Dougie and he's one year younger than us." Danny said before he bit into the sandwich he pulled out of god-knows-where.

"I see. May I sit with you?"

Instead on being answered, Thomas was pulled down by Danny into a sitting position.

"Stop talking as if you're meeting the queen! Your name is Thomas, right?"

"Yes, but I prefer Tom." Tom said and smiled a one dimple smile, and Harry couldn't help but find it cute. _Maybe I've misjudged him…_ he thought to himself, now listening to the conversation Tom was having with Danny. Apparently, it was on guitars.

"So Tom, what was the point of changing schools at your last year?" Dougie asked suddenly, joining the conversation.

"No special reason… my family moved because of my father's work" Harry flinched a bit at the word 'father', but managed to cover it well by changing his seating position. It seems that he still couldn't get over it. Then Tom seamed to remember something.  
"By the way, Judd, Jones, I still don't know your last names."

Danny introduced himself, then left Harry to say he's first words to Tom.

"It's Harry."  
Harry watched as Tom looked him up head to toes.

"That's a nice name." Tom said absentmindedly, shot one last glance towards Harry's face, then turned back to talk to Dougie and Danny about music.

Tom played and wrote music, which meant he would be getting along with Danny pretty well. Already it seemed that Tom was becoming a part of their little group. But the way Tom was looking at him bothered Harry. There was something about it that made Harry feel funny with a weird feeling. It wasn't a bad feeling, but not quite a good one either. It was some feeling that was new to him and Harry simply couldn't get it out of his head.

"Harry, why do you wear a hat in class?" Tom asked suddenly, waking Harry from his thoughts.

He started opening his mouth and tried coming up with some excuse, but he didn't have to. The excuse came to him. The bell rang.

Harry thanked god and simply said it was a very long and that they didn't have time. The four of them stood up then, and walked back to class.


	2. Part 2

The rest of the day went well. Tom went back to exploring the school and didn't ask Harry about the hat again. Even though Harry could still feel the blond staring at his back at their shared lessons, he got a bit used to it so it didn't bother him that much.

At the evening Harry didn't have anything to do so he decided to go for a walk. Danny and Dougie had other things to do and he didn't want to bother them, but all of the sudden energy he had drove him crazy. He needed _something_ to do, so he let his legs carry him around the streets of the city.

Harry got so lost in his thoughts about Tom and the weird feeling he got whenever he was next to the blond, that he didn't realize he was walking the streets of a very famous gang of fighters that he did not want to meet. When he did notice he swore and quickly started to walk away, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a familiar voice.

"I am only passing here. Would you please move so I can continue my walk?"

_Tom_. Harry swore again and turned towards the place the voice came from. He could only pray that Tom didn't get involved with the gang he knew he will come across once he rounded the corner.

Unfortunately, he was right. It was the gang these streets 'belonged' to. And if that wasn't enough, their leader "Sharp" was with them. They were seven including Sharp, all holding they're knives. Some pointed them at Tom, some simply played with it.

Each gang/fighter had a specific weapon and fighting style. Sharp's gang had a Spyderco C59CFP Shabaria knives. Harry hated knives, for it was a knife that gave him that scar.

Harry fought Sharp once. In fact, it was the first fight Harry fought here in the city, and it was the fight he got his fight-name from. Sharp underestimated him and lost. Later, Harry had heard, Sharp swore that if he ever came across Harry again he will kill him. So walking right into his territory wasn't much of a good idea. And Harry wasn't even wearing his hat. _shit..._

Tom was the first to notice Harry, but before he could say anything Sharp caught the change in Tom's expression.

"What are you looking at?- Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Now looking at Harry, Sharp smile that wicked smile of his that made his look as insane as he really was. Especially with his spiky black hair and cat-like green eyes.

"Leave him alone Sharp. He's not like us."

Sharp's eyes narrowed at Harry's statement. "So you know him! How lovely~"

As if reading their leader's mind, one of Sharps followers moved to stand behind Tom. His left hand pulled Toms forehead backwards, causing the blonde's chin to stick up in the air and reveal his thought, as his right hand which held the knife placed it right under Tom's Adam-apple. Tom's eyes widened and he dry-swallowed, he's entire body stiffening.

Another one of Sharp's followers attended to Tom's hands and tied them behind his back with a rope he pulled out of his pocket.

Harry swore. He could feel his body starting to fill with adrenaline. Every cell in his body ready to spring into action. But he couldn't do anything for now. Not while Toms life was at risk.

Harry cursed himself for caring about someone so much again. He mentally shook his head, trying not to think about it now, and focused on finding a way to get out of this sticky situation with both him and Tom alive. But his luck didn't seem to be getting any better in the near future. Sharp had the upper hand, which left Harry to simply hope that Sharp wasn't really intending to kill him and that it was just some idiot's prank.

Thankfully, Sharp didn't look like he was going to kill him… yet… but the insane smirk/grin the raven-haired bastard had gave Harry goose-bumps. Harry glared at him, and if looks could kill (or at least startle someone) he would definitely want to have that power right now. Not that he wanted Sharp dead, but still. A dead Sharp is always better then a living Sharp.

Sharp was obviously smirking now. _Asshole…_ Harry thought to himself. Tom looked as if he was seconds from screaming in pure panic. And who could blame him? He was tied up, a knife at his throat, and his life was depending on people he barely knew or didn't know at all. The look on Tom's face made Harry's heart clench.

Suddenly, Sharp broke into a laugh. It was a very laud and mocking kind of laugh. Another sign that he was plotting something cruel.

"You care for him! You CARE for him!" Sharp said as if it was the most hilarious thing in the world. Some of his followers smirked or chuckled, but none of them dared to ask what was so funny. One of them seemed to know though, because he was also laughing hysterically. Harry recognized him. Neal. He was closer to Sharp more than any of his followers and would obey any order Sharp would give him. He was also the only one with Sharp the day Harry fought him the first time, and was the one carrying Sharp away while he was unconscious. Telling Harry he should sleep with his eyes open.

Sharp's laugh ended as fast as it started, his face dissolving into that evil smirk once more as he said "Let's see just how much you care for him."

To be honest, Harry would have liked to know the answer to that himself. But more importantly, why.

Harry was startled when he felt his jeans pocket vibrating as his cell started playing the ringtone he had specially for Danny. Not that there where many people that called him, but still…

He glanced at his pocket worriedly, but quickly turned to glare back at Sharp when he heard him say "Answer it", a sly smile playing on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

"Go on. Answer it." Sharp repeated.  
Harry slowly pulled out his phone and answered the call. Danny's voice coming out cheerfully.

"Hey mate! How are you?"

Sharp must have heard Danny, because his smile got even wider.

"Marvelous. You?" Harry said in what he hoped was his normal voice. His face, though, showed the sarcasm and bitterness that lacked in his voice.

"I'm good. Wanna meet up? See a movie or something?"

"I'm a bit busy now… maybe tomorrow?" Harry talked into the phone, but the question was directed to Sharp more than to Danny.

The male in question shook his head with his eyes closed, smile still in place, as if pitying Harry for even _believing_ for a second that he was going to live to see tomorrow.

That movement sent shivers running down Harry's spine and his heart pound loudly in his ears.

"Why? What are you doing?" Danny's voice came from the phone again.  
Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Sharp's head and his plan was complete.

"Tell him to meet you at the black cage arena,"

Harry narrowed his eyes. Sharps voice was as sly as his smile, and Harry didn't like it at all. But he knew that he would prefer to cooperate and try to find a solution, rather than go against the stream and loose both his and Tom's lives on the spot. On the other hand, he would be endangering Danny's life as well.

"actually, I got challenged again. Meet me at Black's?"

_I hate myself…_

"Sure! God, finally! I'll grab Doug and we'll meet you there in 10! Oh, and don't worry. We'll stay at the back near Charlie."

Harry didn't like the fact Danny was going to bring Dougie as well, but he had to smile at that. At least Danny was playing safe and would be near Charlie.

Charlie was the oldest fighter in the area. He was 32, but his gang was much younger. Plus he was pretty childish so no one really noticed the difference in age. Harry met Charlie after his fight with Sharp. The elder attended to his wounds and afterwards became his friend and even trained him.  
Charlie's nickname was 'flames'. Not only because of his fire-colored hair but also because his fighting style (or what Harry heard of it, at least) involved fire. Harry had never seen Charlie fight, but he heard it was quite the scene.  
Charlie was also the one that gave Harry his cell phone. At first Harry didn't want to take it, but Charlie insisted and in the end Harry gave in.

Harry appreciated everything Charlie was doing for him. He sort of 'adopted' Harry, but Harry would never address him as Family. Even the thought of it made an uneasy feeling in Harry's stomach. Like he was about to throw up.

"Alright. See you there." With that Harry hung up.

Sharp didn't like the news that Harry's friends, or his 'babysitters' as Sharp preferred to call them, were going to be next to Charlie, which meant he won't be able to take care of them this time, but they were only the small pray. And as long as he had Harry on his radar, he didn't really mind.

Harry's face turned serious again when he saw Sharp turning on his heels and walking towards Tom. He circled the blond and checked his boundings. Deciding he was pleased with his followers work, he smiled at them and they in return bowed before him.

Harry wanted to roll his eyes, but stopped mid-action when he saw Sharp pushing Tom forward, making the blond fall down on his side. Releasing an 'Umph!' sound in the process.  
Harry took a step forward, swearing, making Sharp laugh again. "Ha~ I am going to have so much fun!"

Harry hissed, wanting to replay something so venomous sharp could die from it. He didn't have the time for that, though.

"Pick him up." Sharp ordered, his followers obeying instantly.  
Tom was visibly shaking when they pulled him onto his fee, looking at Harry with pleading eyes. The motion made something weird happen to Harry's insides. As if they were made of glass and someone slammed a hammer on them. Breaking them into a million pieces.

Sharp closed the distance he kept until now between Harry and himself so their faces were mare inches apart.

"You're weak." Sharp's voice was serious when he spoke, but the smile didn't completely disappear. "You're weak because you care for him. Because you care for the other two… you're weak and that weakness will get back at you." Sharps voice became no more than a breathy whisper. "I'm going to show you how weak you really are."

"You know nothing… about me." Harry replayed, voice dripping with anger and hatred. What Sharp didn't know was that under all that anger, Harry was hurting. For he was hiding a very painful secret.

"We'll see about that." With that Sharp walked backwards a few steps, stopping next to Tom who was still held hostage by the two followers of sharp.  
"We better get going than! Right, Flash?" Sharp asked in a cheeky tone, not much of a question. More like an order.

Tom looked confused at Sharp and Harry. "F-Flash?" he asked, chocking over his own words. He wanted to stay silent, afraid he might make things worse, but the curiosity got the better of him.

Sharp looked at him for a few seconds, blinking as if we was surprised Tom even had a voice at all.

"You don't know?" Sharp asked him softly, as if Tom was a small and innocent child whom Sharp was now going to pop the bubble he lived in.  
Tom shook his head slowly. Proving he was as innocent as Sharp thought.

"Well, well… poor thing let me explain." Sharp talked as he stood next to Tom, putting a hand around his shoulder, playing friendly. "This guy-" he pointed at Harry "-He's an idiot. He's an idiot because he got in my way. So now he's going to pay. Oh, and I'm just using you a bit for payback. So, no hard feelings?" he said as if it wasn't his fault if he kills Tom, and that Tom should blame Harry.

Before Tom could let everything sink in Sharp became himself again and pushed Tom towards Black- Cage's direction.  
They walked in silence, Sharp at the front, then Tom and the two followers that won't leave his sides, Harry, and at the end of the odd line were the rest of Sharps followers. Walking not too close to Harry, afraid he might snap at them, but not too far away in case their leader needed them.


	4. Chapter 4

The closer they got to their destination, the more the feeling of anxiety and nausea grew in Tom's stomach. He knew Harry was hiding something the second he laid eyes on the brunet for the first time. Hell, he even knew it had something to do with that stupid cap, but this? This was a bit too. And too fast, for Tom's liking. Not that he'd like the situation in any way…

They past a few other fighters in their way, most simply minding their own business and only stepped aside to let them pass, but some continued to watch them, then decided to follow and see what was going on.

Harry didn't like it in the slightest, this small crowd that was slowly growing behind them. If Sharp cared, he didn't show it. Maybe he even preferred it like this, an even bigger audience gathering to watch his sick little show, humiliating Harry and trashing his name even more so. He couldn't really blame the crowd itself, though… who wouldn't want to watch a fight between two of the greatest fighters around?

They rounded another corner and walked into Black Cage's back alley. It was as dark and as dirty as ever, a few blood stains that no one even bothered to clean up and garbage cans that were toppled over by fighters who fought in the alley instead of inside the cage. Those sorts preferred it because they still had a chance to run. These fights often had a meaning to them. Revenge or anger, most of the time, or whatever season a fighter could have for holding a grudge against another and wanting to take it out on them in "private". Or with a smaller crowd, at least.

On the left was one of the old warehouses, its windows shattered and broken, wood frame crumbling, a rotten black color to it. Like everything else in this area.

At the end of the alley and to the left, there was a large oak door, the only thing that had some resemblance to the world beyond these dangerous streets. Next to it stood a middle-aged man, his eyes closed while contently smoking a cigar. The sound of approaching feet didn't seem to even stir him at first, but when he glanced at Sharp and Harry, he quickly moved to let them in. he eyed Tom curiously, a small smirk playing on his lips before leaning back against the brick wall, back to his thoughts and half finished cigar.

Inside it was dark and chilly. Harry didn't like the dark. Never did, and never will. Even when he was a kid, he had a small light he would turn on so he won't be in complete darkness. He grew accustomed to the dark with the years, but still, for him the dark was never a good sign.

Harry could already hear the shouts of the so called "audience" cheering on a fight, asking to see fists touch skin and fabric, howling at the sight of blood dripping from between gritted teeth. That is the kind of place this is. Animals watching other animals tearing each other apart for their own pleasure, making the loser leave with its tail between its legs, head bowed in defeat.

Tom was terrified, to say the least. His legs shook with the effort of holding up his own weight. In his head was a mixture of 'what is going on here?', 'what's gonna happen now?', 'dear god, I hope I make it out of this alive… I never should have taken that stupid turn!' and under all that there was a barely registered 'shitshitshitshitshit!'. He looked at his feet, trying to count his steps and calm his heart down, but unfortunately they reached another door before he could count enough steps to even try and back away from the edge of panic. This door was bigger then the last, no guard anywhere in sight.

They walked into a squared room, to their right and left were stairs that led to an upper floor, and a platform. A small fence was placed at the edge so that the people who were there looking down won't fall if they were pushed during a commotion. At both floors stood people. Well, Tom wasn't sure 'people' was the right definition for them, but they were human. On the outside, at least.

There were men and women, some teens and some adults. Most of them had tattoos and piercings, and a few even seemed to bear tattoos. They were cheering, howling and drinking, all their eyes set on the center of the room. Tom dried to see what they were looking at but Sharp was blocking his view. However, he could hear it. And it sounded horrifying.

As if on cue, sharp moved to the side, revealing the horror all the people were enjoying looking at.

Tom's eyes widened. Before him stood a huge, black, square cage on this little stage that once could have been a wrestling arena. In the cage were two men, probably at their late 20's, charging at each other with their fists. They were both hurt badly, blood dripping from them both.

The man to Tom's right changed at the other one once more, faster this time, and the poor guy had no time to react before a fist collided with his face, making an awful crunching sound.

Tom squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't bring himself to look as he heard the crowed cheer.

Tom felt himself being pushed towards his right. He opened his eyes and saw that he was being pushed by one of sharps followers towards the right side of the cage where the entrance to the cage was. The lights from above fell onto him, and the audience fell silent while he was pushed even further into the center of the room. He saw the man that was knocked down being pulled out and the floor was quickly wiped to clean out the blood that landed on the floor.

Apparently, the man pushing Tom was aiming to get him into the cage. Tom's heart started to beat even faster in his chest. If it was possible, it would have beaten its way right through his ribcage.

Just as the man was about to push him inside he heard a loud shriek followed by a horrified "TOM?!" coming from the upper floor to his left. He turned his head to look that way, and at the front row he saw Danny and Dougie. Danny's hands were clutching the fence's railing so tight his knuckles turned white, on his face a look of fear. Dougie looked even paler than what Tom remembered, his hands covering his mouth, looking as though he was about to faint.

Before Tom could even get it through his head that Danny and Dougie were at a place like this, let alone respond, he was pushed into the cage, tripping over his own feet and falling onto his side. There were loud murmurs from the crowd, exited and curious of what was going to happen. Tom heard some rattling sound near him, and then something was placed at his side. Tom felt hands on him, picking him up and sitting him on the chair that was brought in. Two men tied him to the chair and then left, not uttering a word, only a sly smile on their lips.

Tom couldn't bring himself to look up.

He stared at his shaking knees, his breath coming in short gasps, head spinning from the rush and lack of oxygen.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry looked at Tom. His heart sank in his chest from the sight in front of him. Danny and Dougie were right above him, near Charlie, but even with them there, he still felt trapped. Like a bird in a small cage. Not even able to stretch his wings.

Sharp walked towards him, whispering "show time' in a low husky voice right into his ear, then walking away laughing hysterically. Sharp walked into the cage, glancing at harry once more before entering, walking to Tom, patting him on the head and smiling. He then turned to scan the crowd with that insane gaze of his.

Harry watched him carefully, the hate and anger boiling inside him. He could feel it, the turmoil of emotions, the adrenaline coursing through his veins, his heart hardening as actions and options flashed in his mind. Slowly, the survival instinct taking over.

Sharp scanned the crowd, looking pleased with the amount of witnesses. His plan was working. He is going to get back at Harry, humiliate him like no one before had the chance too, get at his perfect composure and shatter it. He is going to crush him. He turned around laughing, looking back at Tom. The boy was terrified, and as Sharps eyes landed on him his breath caught in his throat.

"Don't you want to rescue your little boyfriend? Huh, Flash?!" Sharp shouted turning his gaze to harry, his insane smile at place once again.

There was an even louder respond from the crowd, murmurs and whispers turned into excited questions and expectation.

Harry ignored all if it. He even ignored the fact Sharp called Tom his boyfriend. He was just too angry to care at the moment. He walked towards the cage, eyes not leaving Sharps. Only one sentence managed to leave his lips, his voice a loud growl.

"Draw your knife, Sharp! You're going to need it."

The crowd cheered as he jumped into the cage. Not even twitching as it was closed behind him. And that was all. Harry was gone, lost to his own fighting instinct.

* * *

Danny held onto the fence as if his life depended on it. His hands were hurting but he was too afraid to let go, that if he did something bad will happen. Dougie was next to him, shaking but trying not to show it at the same time. They've seen Harry fight before, it was nothing new to them, but never did anyone as unpredicted as Sharp had any leverage on him. This was a side of Harry he had never seen before. A more primal, more wild side that's only thoughts were _protect, kill, survive_.

The fight was on. Harry and Sharp charged at each other, missing but being only too close to hitting in a crazy dance of dodges.

Danny felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Charlie giving him a soothing look.

"Don't worry, Dan. He'll be fine."

"Fine?!" Danny turned to look at Dougie. The boy was really looking as though he was about to faint, "How is he going to be fine?! He's fighting Sharp, that vindictive son of a _bitch, _and Tom is right there hostage!"

Danny looked at his feet. He felt so useless. Harry was down there fighting over his and Tom's lives while he, Danny, was watching, not able to do anything to help.

"Really Dougie, do you have so little faith in your best friend?" Both boys turned back to Charlie, giving him a confused look. "Harry is much stronger than this. Just wait and see. I have a feeling that something interesting will happen. That Harry is stronger than he had led us all to believe." Charlie talked looking at the scene below, completely confident in his words.

Danny placed his gaze back on the fight. Right now the best thing he could do was believe in Harry and hope Charlie was right.

* * *

Tom was transfixed on the fight in front of him. He was near the cage's wall enough to not be in the middle of their way and interfere, but still both fighters felt too close. Way too close.

Every time Sharp attacked, Tom's heart skipped a bit. All the adrenaline and speed was so overwhelming, Tom thought he might actually explode.

Suddenly Sharp did something much unexpected. After dodging yet another blow from Harry he slipped his hands in his pocket and quickly pulled it out, throwing sand right in Harrys face.

Harry shouted in agony as the sand got in his eyes. His hands moved to his face, trying to rub the sand out. The crowd cheered again, loving the dirty trick. No one but Charlie heard the 2 teens screaming curses at Sharp. It wasn't fair, but really, at a fight like this, nobody cared for rules or fair play.

Sharp charged again, using his opponent's inability to see. Tom felt his heart stop. He didn't even realize he was the one who screamed, "Harry, to your left!" until the words echoed in his ears.

At the last second Harry cracked an eye open and dodged Sharp, forgetting his normal fighting style and simply punching Sharp right in his chest, sending the raven haired bastard flying back and onto the floor at the other side of the cage, cursing loudly as his knife fell out of his hands and landed outside the cage.

The crowd howled, cheering loudly as Danny reminded himself to breath, Dougie sinking to the floor next to him, his knees finally giving up on him. Charlie let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in.

Harry got the last bits of sand out of his eyes. He evened his breath, then moved to Tom, but quickly stopped when he saw Sharp standing up.

"You think this is over?! That I'll give up cause you managed to hit me _ONCE?!_"

Harry wanted to say something, but the insane look in Sharps eyes stopped him. Sharp was looking at him, furious, panting from anger, his eyes looking crazier than ever. Sharp moved one of his hands to his back where he had his knife pouch, pulling back a different knife, it was bigger, and looked painfully familiar.

Harry looked at it and completely froze, his eyes widened as his heart sped up along with his breathing.

A silver trident.


	6. Chapter 6 point1

Memories filled Harry's vision. His mother, his sister, his brother…

His father and all that he had done. The reason Harry left home… why he had to run away.

His hand flew up and gripped the hair around his scar. It burned, as if he was re-living getting it all over again.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and took two steps backwards. He opened his mouth and let out a horrifying scream.

Danny didn't know what to do with himself. The sight in front of him seemed so surreal. Dougie had pulled himself back up after hearing the scream, never expecting to see it had come from harry. Charlie cursed from behind them, hissing "Something isn't right here… I've never seen Harry act like that…"

The two teenagers couldn't respond. They were too terrified to do anything, let alone move or speak. The only thing they could do was staring. Stare at their friend, the strongest person they knew, shaking with fear. Even Sharp looked confused. The people around them whispered to each other in disbelieve. Some of them were laughing, probably some idiots not knowing what to do with themselves. But the ones who frequent these fights knew something big was up. This wasn't the normal scene one would expect at fights. Not that this situation was anywhere near normal, but fights to the death were not unheard of. Letting your guard down at one though, that definitely was.

Tom felt shivers running down his spine, his heart pounding loudly in his ears. How can his heart even pound at all when it was torn in half by that scream, Tom will never come to understand.

The sneer Sharp let out broke Tom from his stare, looking between the two fighters. Harry took the last steps backwards and hit the side of the cage with his back, his hands gripped it by his sides as he let his head fall in front of his as his shivering body made the metal cage rattle behind him. His eyes were still squeezed shut. His body completely exposed to Sharp, perfectly on display for him.

Sharp didn't wait for Harry to get a grip. The opportunity was more tempting than the curiosity. He made his move towards Harry, fast and full of purpose.

Tom only had a few seconds, but there wasn't much to debate about. His heart had already made the decision for him. And wasn't that a scary though? Caring so much about a person he had barely known a full 24 hours.

Tom kicked the ground with his feet, every muscle straining to lift the chair as he pushed forward, putting everything he had into one blow, slamming into Sharps side with his head as the raven haired teen came in front of him on his way to Harry.

Tom landed on his side, facing Harry, as Sharp got once again blown against the cage's wall, this time hitting the cage with his side, unfortunately, his knife remained in his hand.

Harry heard the racket, heard Tom's chair hitting the ground, heard Sharp colliding with the metal wall, but he couldn't bring himself to look.

Then his ear caught something else among the loud pounding in his skull. Danny's voice, Shouting," Tom! What have you done?! Tom! THOMAS!"

Suddenly something in Harry's mind clicked. The way Danny called for Tom, just like he himself called out to his brother, back then… called out to Thomas.

Harry's eyes snapped open. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, Sharp stood over Tom, the knife in his hand slowly making its way from above his head towards Tom one inch at a time. Tom looking at him with sadness, then closed his eyes. Preparing himself for the worst.

Harry sprang forward, launching himself at Sharp, and pushed him away, saving Tom just in the last second. "No!" he called, Tom looked up at him, the strain hurt his neck but he didn't care. He looked at Harry's eyes, once again they were clouded with anger and hate, but much clearer. And anger was better than fear, right? But there was something else in the boys blue eyes, something almost like… darkness.

Sharp launched back at Harry then, and Harry moved towards him as well, whispering under his breath, "not this time, dad." He might not have indented to say that out loud, but Tom heard it anyway, and clearly, Harry was not entirely 'here' right now. He wanted to investigate it, but right now he had better things to do. Like pathetically try to crawl to the side. When he finally managed to stand up and set the chair down again, he looked at the fight. Tom saw that something in Harry's eyes glowed at that moment. At first he didn't know what it was, but it had made every cell in his body freeze. And then he knew. It was a coldness that one can see in a killer's eyes. Like a vicious animal.

Sharp came at Harry, but the teen had other plans. His survival skills making him do the same thing as last time.

Harry dodged Sharps knife, quickly standing from under his hand and moving to the side. The knife made a shallow cut on his shoulder, but he didn't care. He stood to his full height, lifting his hand, palm open, and slammed its side right down on the back of Sharp's neck. It was his strongest hit.

There was a loud crack - the sound of bones shattering, Tom's mind supplied - and then Sharps body fell on the ground, limp and lifeless.

_**AN**: It was supposed to be one part at first, but I thought I'd split it into two, just cause I can :) I got some leave from the army woohoo~~ and then I'm going to become a commanding officer in the rookie's training camp. I'm so excited! I hope I'll be good at it!_

_Don't worry I'm not entirely cruel. The other half will be up tomorrow or so. Enjoy!_


	7. Chapter 6 point2

The crowd cheered laudly, but 3 people in that audience couldn't even dare to move.

Danny, Dougie and Charlie couldn't believe what their eyes showed them. Harry had just killed someone. Sure, he had beat up some awful blokes before but killing?

Harry reached down and took the knife from next to Sharps cold hand. Like a robot he walked over to where Tom sat and cut the rope that attached him to the chair. Tom stood up, eyes wide and face still showing fear. "Harry…" he whispered as the brunet walked past him, heading towards the exit to the cage.

Harry opened the gate and let the knife fall off his hand and clatter on the floor.

"Out", he said, voice emotionless.

Tom took a shaky step towards Harry and the gate. "H-Harry, please-"

"I said OUT!" Harry growled still not looking at Tom.

The blond felt shivers running down his spine. He wanted to protest, to argue, to scream his lungs out, but he couldn't find the strength within himself to do so.

Instead he slowly waked out of the cage, like a dog with its tail between its legs.

Harry followed him out, his mind a void. A black hole. Things would get into it, obviously, because somehow he was still moving around, but then disappear as if they were never there. Harry saw Neal standing in the shadows, his head low, leading Sharp's –now ex-followers away. For a second Neal looked at him, but said nothing and went back to get his gang mates out of Black's.

Harry walked towards the exit as well, he felt Tom following him outside. Just as he walked out to the ally he heard someone calling for him. Within a second he had Danny's face in front of his own, his mouth open and babbling, felt the northerner shake him by his shoulders, saw the worry in his friends eyes. But nothing sunk in, Harry felt nothing. Eventually he shrug off Danny's hands from his shoulders muttering a weak "Go home, Dan" and turning away, letting his legs lead him back home. "Go home, all of you."

Danny felt his heart sink. He felt horrible for not being able to do anything for his best friend. A hand landed on his own shoulder and he turned to look at Charlie. The elder smiled at him softly. "I know how you must be feeling, Danny, but you have to let him get over it by himself first. Anything we'll say will just confuse him." Charlie smiled at him again, and raised an eyebrow, silently asking if he understood. Which he wasn't, not really, but he looked at his feet and nodded anyway.

"Good, "Charlie beamed, probably trying to lighten the mood "Now... show me the way to Dougie's house, I have no idea where it is, and frankly, he's not as lightweight as he looks"

Danny looked up to see that Dougie was on Charlie's back, unconscious.

Danny felt the corners of his lips twitch up into a small smile. Even at a time like this, seeing that Dougie fainted was still a bit amusing. He and Tom are totally gonna – wait,

"Where is Tom?" 

**_AN:_**_ So I need help with Drop Dead Danny. If anyone has some time I'd really like to continue the story but I've got this writers block that WONT GO AWAYYYY._

_please? :(_


	8. Chapter 7

Harry walked into his house, not bothering to close the door. He walked into the center of his living room and simply stood there. He felt his legs burning, pleading to get his body's weight off of them, but Harry didn't sit down. He just didn't care. His brain was too overloaded with a sick feeling of emptiness to do more than simply be.

Suddenly, Harry felt a pair of arms locking themselves around him, catching him in some sort of weird body-lock. Harry struggles, kicking the air and trying to lift whoever had a hold of him into the air and throwing them off, but his body refused to get his adrenalin levels up again after earlier. The arms held onto him and didn't let go.

Harry shouted in agony, trying once again to free himself from the stranger's grip, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a soft voice only too familiar now by his ear.

"You don't have to do this on your own anymore Harry. You don't have to always be strong."

Harry sagged in the arms that held him. Slowly, tears started to fill his eyes, blurring his vision, but he didn't let his emotions get the better of him. He couldn't, he had to be strong, he had to be-

"You can cry, Harry. You're just as human as anyone else."

Is he? Even after killing that teen – and yes, as cruel as sharp was, that's what he was. A teen- was he human? Could he still be even after-

_No._ Harry screamed in his head, closing his eyes shut.

The arms left him, replaced by hands cupping his face and lifting it upwards. Harry opened his eyes in shock as he felt a soft breath washing over his face. His glassy iced blue eyes locked quickly with the others soft and caring warm brown ones.

"Harry… cry."

And he did. Tears went pouring from his eyes, the face before him becoming a mush of colors. For a second a voice in his head shouted saying, it wasn't fair! That this boy had no right to come here and turn Harry's world upside-down! But the warmth of the hand on Harry's cheeks was too welcoming to resist, so for once, he didn't.

He wrapped his arms around Tom, fisting his sweater and buried his face where Tom's neck met his shoulder, breathing in his scent and let the tears fall down.

The two sank to the floor and simply sat there, Harry crying his heart out while Tom's hands rubbed his back, creating invisible circles, whispering words of comfort in a soothing voice.

Harry woke up to the sunlight of the early morning, his head was spinning and his neck ached from sleeping in an odd angle, but he was calm, and comfortable in his own skin, something he hadn't felt in a long while. The warmth that surrounded him felt so nice he never wanted to move from there he was. He snuggled closer to something warm that lay next to him, letting out a sleepy groan, feeling his hand moving up and down in a slow breathing-like rhythm that – -was. not. his. own.

In a matter of seconds Harry was at the other side of the room, perfectly awake, leaning on the wall for support, his breath coming in as fast as if he ran 100 miles.

After a few deep breaths Harry recalled all that happened the day before. After crying he fell asleep and Tom moved them to the bed, never leaving Harry's side.

Harry's eyes roamed over the sleeping figure lying on his bed, taking in the boy's perfect blond hair and his soft facial features. His nose was a bit crooked, his lips a sort pink, his eyes closed. He thought about how they looked wide open, the mesmerizing chocolate brown color that, when in the right light, had a small honey- nut touch to it. Hell Harry, you are such an idiotic closet romantic. _That is in the closet, and we're no longer talking about your romantic tendencies and you know it. _

Shut up, brain.

He looked at Tom's chest, where his hand was a few seconds ago, pushing Tom's shirt up.

Harry walked towards the bed, not letting his eyes off of the sleeping teen.

Hesitating, he reached out and moved the blond's hair to the side before tracing an invisible pattern from the boys forehead, to his cheek, to his lips, to his chin. Seeing as the boy didn't wake up at his touch, Harry let his hand find its way back to where it rested earlier on Tom's chest.

Harry pulled his hand back to fall by his side with a sign. He was falling for Tom, there was no doubt about that in his mind, despite how little they actually knew each other. He was falling for him, and he couldn't let it happen. He needed to leave, now, before it was too late. He already dragged Tom into a fight once, but never again. They barely got out alive, and there was no guaranteeing they could do it again, like there was no guarantee that no minion of Sharp's won't try to avenge him. He couldn't live with himself knowing Tom, Danny or Dougie could get hurt because of him.

He slowly turned, walking towards the door, leaving his cell phone and house keys on the stand, not bothering to take anything but his wallet and his coat which he placed on himself before reaching to the door knob.

He was just about to turn the handle when a hand caught his wrist. Harry jumped at his place, turning straight into brown eyes. Taking a step back he looked at Tom, who in return raised an eyebrow at him, "now where do you think _you're_ going, exactly?"

"Umm…" Harry mumbled, speechless and taken aback.

"You have some explaining to do, young man!" Tom said taking a step closer, crowding Harry against the door with a finger poking at his chest.

"Excuse me?!" Harry said, dissolving into anger, "who do you think you are?! My fath-" Harry stopped mid-sentence. He looked down at his shoes and clenched his fists, biting his bottom lip.

"You've mentioned him before." Harry looked up at Tom, meeting worried eyes. "Your father". Tom said it so simply and yet it still sent a cold chill through Harry. "W-what do you mean?"

Tom signed, looking down, "at the arena – or whatever it was – before you… you know...You said 'not this time, dad'," Tom looked up then, seeing the surprise and sadness on the brunettes features.

Harry didn't say a word, but simply lowered his head and took Tom's hand into his, pulling the blond towards the stairs and up.

He really shouldn't do this, but there is just something about this stupid, annoying, ridiculously cute blond that he just can't resist.

They reached the upper floor, and then walked up another staircase that let them out to the roof though an old wooden door. The rooftop was like another floor but with no walls and no ceiling, only a small metal fence on a small platform of stoned structure around the edges. The sky outside was still a little red and pink from the sunrise, but only faintly. Harry stopped once they were outside, looking out at the view and trying to find the courage to open up.

"Harry?" Tom asked after a few minutes had passed. Harry sat down, followed by Tom who sat next to him silently. He took in a deep breath and it was like a spell had been broken.

"Ever since I was a little kid my Dad was my hero. He was the one I came to when I had a problem, when I got good grades in some silly test, when I had a question or just because I liked to see the pride on his face when I came to talk to him. I looked up to him more than anyone and he always let me have whatever I wanted."

Harry talked, still looking at the view, as Tom listened, not moving a muscle in case the movement would make Harry do back on his decision to tell Tom his story.

"But…" Harry continued, "It all changed one day, a few years ago…"


End file.
